


Boreas Sadahige the Warrior of Light

by LWTrickster



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWTrickster/pseuds/LWTrickster
Summary: Where Boreas had came from and what shaped him as the warrior he is now
Kudos: 1





	Boreas Sadahige the Warrior of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning the fundamentals of writing

Children grow up with the warmth and care of a mother and father, being nurtured and cared for every step of the way into adulthood...but not some. Boreas was born the bastard child of a Midlander Samurai and a Midlander Gridanian woman named Ophelia. Just as the samurai had arrived swiftly he so to left in the same manner when Boreas was born, a child some might of said had a doomed fate. Ophelia had given very little attention to Boreas throughout his childhood and was only intent on finding the samurai once more. Boreas' only comfort for ten years was a purple flower for whom he felt happiness and respite with as he hoped it would be revealed to him later what it meant or who it represented. Hope? Life? or was it Love?

Eventually fate had decided to intervene once more for this poor sad child.

Word quickly reached Ophelia in Gridania as she discovered a samurai in similar garb wielding a decorated blade had returned once more. She had rushed throughout the city with Boreas following suit behind her as he had just turned ten years old not but a week ago. To Ophelia's joy and surprise the samurai had returned but that happiness turned quickly to despair and desperation. The samurai traveled with a Mi'qote woman both brandishing wedding rings. Ophelia quickly ran and begged the samurai to take her back but was only received with a singular response.

"I have not the single finest clue who you are woman! Leave me be with my beloved here and begone or so help me I will not hesitate to strike you down right here!" the samurai exclaimed with a aggressive and condescending tone. Boreas continued to watch in sadness as his mother kept the desperation going and building until it was brought silent as steel slicing flesh filled the air.

Ophelia was on the fresh mildew grass of a Gridanian day bleeding from a neck wound. Multiple cries went throughout the crowd as her life was extinguished within a matter of seconds. Boreas was stunned but had the sadness in him faded in accordance with his mothers final moments. What instead took root was an anger he had never felt before as the samurai sheathed the blade. "Tch..crazy whoreson, I warned thee and yet you continued to squabble and dirty my garb and even sullied a Sadahige blade..." the samurai proclaimed in a pitiful tone. Those words sparked even more fury in Boreas as he ran towards his mothers' body and held it in his young arms. "Mother! Please wake up...I don't want to be alone!" Boreas exclaimed. The samurai who towered over Boreas looked at him with emotionless eyes as did the Mi'qote woman. "Calling that whoreson mother only means that you are a self proclaimed Sadahige, but look at you...a dirty and ugly child. The Sadahige name speaks volumes of honor and good, you are neither of those." The samurai spoke as he prepared to strike another innocent down.

Before Boreas could meet the blade a lancer garbed in blue stepped between them and exclaimed that the samurai leave. The Sadahige samurai furrowed his brow in anger as he agreed and walked away with his spouse but heard the crunching of grass as someone stood up shortly behind him.

Boreas was standing firmly with an aura of pure and utter resolve as he proclaimed to Gridania, samurai, and lancer's one bold message. "I am Boreas Sadahige, child of Ophelia! You say this name is not mine to hold...but you are wrong. I will have your blood at my feet spilled across whatever battlefield we meet in! Sadahige will reclaim the name it deserves as you proclaimed! To me you are nothing but a coward and monster. I will make this name my own!". Silence filled the town as the words left his mouth until the blue garbed lancer spoke softly to him, "I am Ywain, let me show you the path."

The samurai only gave one last look and word at the black haired Midlander child as he walked away, "Filthy."


End file.
